


Be My Darling

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealous Natasha Romanov, Jealous Steve Rogers, Sarah Rogers (daughter of Steve Rogers), Single Daddy Steve Rogers, Steve and Natasha being idiots, romanogers - Freeform, sassy Sarah Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Sarah running off from a lunch date Steve had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a small little Romanogers fic with baby Sarah. This will only have two chapters, nothing more and nothing less.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

Little Sarah Elizabeth Rogers was not a happy person at the moment. Her daddy had taken her to meet a nice woman, and said nice woman was not the woman she wanted to see. No sir, this woman was someone she did not want her daddy to be with. Sure she was tall, blonde and pretty but Sarah believed her father belonged with someone with red hair and beautiful green eyes.

*****

_“Sarah honey I want you to come with me today,” Steve looked down at his five year old._

_Sarah looked at her daddy, “Why you dressing up nicely?” He was wearing a white polo shirt with dark blue jeans and timberland boots._

_“Because I’m going on a date with someone. Actually this is my second date with her and I want you to meet her.” Steve crouched down. “So will you come with me and behave?”_

_“Yes daddy,” Sarah was curious to meet this mysterious woman. Maybe she was going to see Tasha, she liked Tasha very much._

_It took them a while to arrive at a small café, and that’s when things went downhill for little Sarah Elizabeth Rogers._

*****

“Hi Sarah,” Sharon greeted, “I’m Sharon Carter, I’m a friend of your father.”

Sarah gave Sharon a once over and immediately did not like her one bit. “Hi, I’m Sarah.” She looked up at her daddy, “Daddy can I call Tasha to pick me up?”

“Sarah honey that’s not nice,” Steve frowned at his daughter, “and besides Natasha’s busy today.”

The small blonde pouted and was put onto a chair. With Steve and Sharon sitting across from one another, Sarah was put between them. She watched her daddy and this other woman engage and noticed how very touchy she was with her father. Steve wasn’t very used to woman openly flirting with him but he gave a small smile.

“So Sarah how old are you?”

“Why do you want to know?”

Steve gave another frown, “Sarah be nice.”

“You told me never to talk to strangers,” she said very sassily while twirling her spaghetti

“ _Sarah_ , behave.”

Sharon giggled, “It’s alright Steve, I work at a hospital so I know that it’s normal for some children to act this way.”

“Still it’s not very polite, Sarah apologize.”

“I didn’t do anything,” the small Rogers looked at her daddy with a small smile.

Steve looked very sternly at his daughter, “You’re misbehaving and being rude.”

Sarah pouted and looked at Sharon, “I’m sorry Miss. Carter for my unruly behavior,” she said very dryly causing Steve to groan.

Sharon couldn’t help but giggle, “You’re daughter has quite the personality.”

“Yeah, I’m hoping she out grows it.”

“So Sarah what do you like to do,” Sharon smiled at the young girl.

Sarah looked at her, “Why you gonna try to relate to me?”

“Oh my god Sarah,” Steve looked at his daughter, “that’s _enough_!”

The young blonde winced and then glared at her daddy, “I don’t wanna be here. This is stupid,” she quickly got out of her chair and ran off.

“Sarah, baby wait!” Steve quickly apologized before throwing some money to chase after Sarah with Sharon in tow.

*****

“Stupid daddy, stupid Sharon,” Sarah ranted as she ran off. She knew from the moment she met Sharon that she wasn’t the one for her daddy. She knew the way how her daddy acted around Natasha. How the two were comfortable with one another and how Tasha always made daddy smile. Not once did she like Sharon one bit, if anything her daddy she be with Tasha.

Stopping she noticed she was lost and looked around. She began to panic for a bit as she couldn’t spot her daddy. Before she was about to cry she spotted someone familiar stepping out of a store.

“Tasha!” She bolted to the familiar redhead and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“S-Sarah, what are you doing here?” Natasha looked around and noticed Steve wasn’t there. “Mayultka where’s your father?”

Sarah looked up at her with tears in her eyes, “I ran from daddy because he took me to meet this blonde chick.”

For some reason Natasha felt slightly jealous that Steve took interest in another woman. But then again why should she feel jealous, it wasn’t as if she and Steve were dating, still the thought made her upset.

“Oh mayulkta you shouldn’t have done that,” Natasha stroked her hair, “I’m sure your daddy just wanted you to meet her to get your opinion of her.”

“Yeah well I didn’t like Sharon Carter,” she pulled away and pouted, “she tried to ask me what I liked.”

Natasha couldn’t help but smile, “Honey that’s how she’s supposed to understand you.”

“But I don’t like her Tasha,” Sarah looked at her, “I like you better.”

“SARAH!” They turned around and spotted Steve running up to them with Sharon in tow. Steve picked up Sarah and hugged her, “Oh baby why did you run off like that? You know you’re not supposed to.”

“I’m sorry daddy,” she looked at Natasha, who nodded her head, and then looked at Sharon, “I’m sorry Sharon for being very impolite.”

“That’s alright sweetie,” Sharon smiled at her.

Steve smiled at Natasha, “Thanks for finding her.”

“Oh you wish, she was the one who found me,” Natasha explained, “I just finished shopping and just ran up to me.”

The single father took a good look at Natasha and noticed how pretty she looked.

“Tasha you look really pretty,” Sarah got a good look of her as well, “why you look so pretty?”

Natasha smiled at Sarah, “Because I’m going out tonight.”

Sarah frowned, “Is that why you couldn’t hang out with me?”

“Oh mayulkta,” she put her bags down and brought Sarah into her arms, “I’m sorry, I promise we’ll hang out tomorrow night okay?”

Sarah nodded and nuzzled against Natasha’s neck, “Will you teach me more ballet?”

“Of course honey,” the small child looked at her and the two rubbed noses together, “behave for your daddy and Sharon, okay,” she said quietly.

“I will,” once Natasha put Sarah down, the young child walked back to her father.

“Have fun with the rest of your date,” Natasha waved at the trio before heading off with her bags.

For some reason Steve felt a bit angry and jealous. They weren’t dating but the fact that some guy managed to ask her out, left a bitter taste in Steve’s mouth. The thought of Natasha laughing with another guy just made his blood boil.

“Steve, Steve,” he snapped out of his thoughts as both Sharon and Sarah were looking at him, “are you okay?”

He nodded, “Yeah sorry about that. Must’ve wandered off.”

“Maybe I should go home.”

Steve was stunned, “Are you sure? I mean we could go out for some ice cream.”

“I think after today that you and Natasha need some working out to do.”

He tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

“Obviously you care about her and she feels the same.” Sharon squeezed his arm, “And besides I’m sure Sarah would like to have Natasha as her mommy.” Sarah blushed in embarrassment. “I had a fun time with you two.” Sharon waved goodbye as she headed home.

Steve sighed and looked down at his daughter, “So ice cream?”

Sarah nodded and then noticed her father’s disgruntled look, “Daddy are you going to be okay?”

“I don’t know baby girl.” He wasn’t sure what he would do if Natasha felt like this guy she was having dinner with, was going to be the one. He liked what he had with Natasha and so did Sarah. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too late once tomorrow came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decides to risk everything in order to tell Natasha how he feels for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the final chapter of "Be My Darling" also do listen to Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional

Steve began to pace around the room. He refused to believe the words he heard from Natasha.

_“I'm going out”_

That meant she was going out with friends. But she could also mean she was going out on a date too, right? Steve let out a frustrated groan as he sat on his bed. Why should he care, it's not like they were going out.

_Right?_

Still the thought of Natasha being with another guy, dating another guy, or being happy with another guy caused his heart to ache. When she walked into his life, she changed it forever alongside Sarah's life as well. She began to be the mother figure in his daughter's life and adored the young child as much as if she was her own. Steve saw how happy Sarah was every time Natasha was over or when they hung out. He knew that she would be a good mother for Sarah. But as much as he wanted his daughter to be happy, he also wanted Natasha to be happy as well. Steve knew that of Natasha ended up with another guy, that she wouldn't spend a lot of time with Sarah.

Steve thought back to all the moments he had of Natasha with Sarah. How beautiful and motherly she looked. How happy Sarah was every time Natasha taught her ballet. The way Natasha's eyes lit up in laughter. Making dinner together and that one time they baked Sarah's birthday cake together, in which the kitchen ended up in a disaster. If Natasha chose to be happy with another guy and start her own family, then he would cherish all the memories he had of her. The thought of Natasha leaving their lives, was making his heart cry out in pain. It would be just as painful as when Sarah's mother walked out on them.

Shaking his head, Steve knew what he had to do. But the question is…. would it be worth it? Risking the relationship he had with Natasha?

“Fuck it,” Steve got up and texted Bucky.

*****

“You're going to do what?” Bucky asked, he had driven as fast as he could to Steve's place with Wanda. “Tell me you're joking.”

Steve looked at his best friend, “Why would I be joking?”

“I think it's romantic,” Sarah smiled at her daddy.

“Steve are you sure you want to risk your friendship with Natasha,” Wanda asked.

Steve nodded, “I have to tell her. Natasha… she's one of the best things that ever happened to me. I can't hold my feelings back anymore. As long as she knows how I feel, then the risk would be worth it, even if it ruins our friendship.”

Bucky sighed, “Alright go on punk and get your girl.”

“Go daddy,” Sarah cheered as Steve ran out of the house.

*****

Steve began to knock on Natasha’s apartment door, he continued to knock until one of her neighbors appeared out of their apartment.

“Hey Steve,” it was Darcy. “Looking for red?”

Steve turned around and nodded, “She’s not answering.”

“Oh she went out didn’t she tell you?”

_Shit_

“Yeah she did, I just thought she’d still be here,” he blushed scuffling about.

Darcy looked at Steve and grinned, “You were going to confess to her weren’t you?” He nodded. “Ha I knew it!”

“Knew what?”

“That you had feelings for red duh,” she rolled her eyes, “listen Steve I have no idea where is she, but you gotta tell her before its too late.”

“That’s the plan,” he grinned but then dropped it, “so she never told you where she was heading out?”

“Sorry Steve, but good luck,” she shouted the last part as he ran.

*****

Steve ran as fast as he could, looking through every window of every possible restaurant that Natasha could possibly be in. He could feel his heart starting to weight heavy. No matter where he looked he couldn’t spot her fiery red hair.

_Maybe it was too late_

_He was too late_

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath.

Looking around he back tracked and spotted Natasha sitting a restaurant and quickly ran over there. Walking up to the window he saw a sandy blond guy walking in. His heart ached as he watched Natasha’s face light up and smile. Getting up she hugged him closely and Steve’s heart was in pain. No - he had to man up and walk straight in there and tell her his feelings. Taking in a deep breathe he ran inside the restaurant.

“Sir, sir you cannot be here without a reservation,” the host was trying hard to stop the blond.

Steve paid him no mind until he spotted her, “Natasha!” Looking up both she and the guy saw Steve making his way to him. A few more workers were trying to stop Steve. “Please move!”

“Sir you cannot enter without a reservation!” The manager spoke up.

“Steve what the hell are you doing here?” Natasha asked as she got up.

Growling, Steve ran past them and towards Natasha. Without even thinking he kissed her. Separating she was speechless.

“Before you smack me,” he panted, “I have - no I _need_ to tell you something.”

“Sir I’m going to ask you to leave,” a security guard interrupted.

“Give me a minute damn it! I’m trying to confess my feelings!”

“Sir-”

“Oh let the poor boy confess his feelings,” an elderly woman spoke up and the security guard shut up. “Go on sonny.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Steve blushed and brought his attention back to Natasha. “I don’t care if this is going to ruin our friendship but I can’t hold it in anymore Nat. I care for you, I really do. The moment you came into my life was one of the greatest things that happened to me, besides Sarah being born. Every time I saw you with her, it was like a pain in my heart was being healed. Your smile is one of the most beautiful thing I ever seen. I love hearing you laugh. I love the way your eyes light up in joy. The way you’re so gentle and motherly towards Sarah. Jesus Nat you’re just so perfect. When I’m with you, I don’t feel alone. You complete the missing part of my life. And the thought of you being with another just pains me. But I know that I can’t force you to stay, even for Sarah’s sake.” He pushed his hair back and took a deep breathe. “What I’m trying to say is that…. I love you Natasha. I love you more than anything. You and Sarah both are the most important people in my life. And god I don’t think I could ever love someone as much as I do with you.”

“Steve-”

“I’m sorry for ruining your date.” Steve looked at the guy. “I’m sorry for interrupting, but you’re a lucky guy to have a wonderful woman such as Natasha.”

Before Steve left the guy started laughing, “Jesus Nat you weren’t kidding when you said this guy was really dramatic.”

“Excuse me,” Steve looked at him.

“Oh shut up Clint,” Natasha glared at her best friend. “Don’t mind Clint he’s being an ass like usual.”

“I’m your best friend, I’m supposed to be an ass,” Clint grinned.

“Wait… _friend_??”

Natasha smiled at Steve, “Yes Steve, Clint’s my best friend. He’s in town for a week and wanted to catch up, that’s why we’re here.”

“Oh, I thought-”

“You thought that when I said ‘going out’ you thought that meant as a date.”

Jesus this was embarrassing, “Yes,” Steve grinned cheekily.”

“Oh Steve, you’re such an idiot,” Natasha laughed as she shook her head. “If there was one guy I would want to date, it would be _you_.”

“R-really?”

“Yes,” she placed her hands on his chest and looked at him, “and if it’s any consolation. I love you too.”

Steve grinned wildly, whooped and picked her up and kissed her. She broke apart laughing as he placed her back onto the ground.

“How about we go out a real date tomorrow, say 8pm?”

Steve nodded, “It’s a date,” he grinned. Looking up he blushed at the small crowd and quickly ran out of the restaurant. Everyone watched through the window as he walked away with a spring in his step.

“This is better than any Lifetime movie,” the same elderly woman spoke up while her husband nodded. Natasha could only blush and hide behind her menu.

*****

“Daddy, Tasha’s here!” Sarah called out as the redhead walked into the house.

Stepping out, Steve was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black jeans.

“Hey handsome,” she smiled and kissed Steve on the lips, “you ready for our date?”

“You bet beautiful,” he grinned and pecked her lips. “Sarah behave for your Uncle Bucky and Aunt Wanda, okay?”

“Yes daddy,” Sarah paused for a moment, “daddy does that mean Tasha is gonna be my new mommy?”

Natasha giggled, “Not yet malyutka, he’s gotta propose to me first.”

Sarah looked at her daddy, “Daddy gonna propose to Tasha?”

“Someday baby,” Steve gently patted his daughter’s head. “Come on let’s go.”

The couple waved goodbye before heading out.

“Uncle Bucky, you think daddy’s ever gonna propose to Tasha?”

Bucky shrugged, “Not sure Sarah.”

Wanda smirked playfully, “Maybe soon perhaps.”

Bucky looked at his girlfriend, “What are you saying doll?”

“Nothing,” Wanda giggled as she walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

Sarah squealed in delight, maybe her prayers were going to be answered and that Natasha would become her mommy a lot sooner than expected.

*****

“So Romeo,” she playfully poked his arm, “where are you taking me?”

Steve grinned, “The one place where they serve the best milkshakes in the world.”

“Oh really? I don’t know Steve, I did some travelling.”

“Trust me, the moment you taste them, your whole life’s gonna change.”

“That a promise?”

He nodded, “You bet.” As they continued to walk, his other hand brushed against his pocket, within it held a small velvet box which held the pathway to a life together with Natasha - as his wife and Sarah’s mother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT MOMENT WHEN YOU FINALLY FINISH A FIC  
> Anyways, thank you all for the support and lovely comments

**Author's Note:**

> If you think Steve and Nat are idiots clap your hands!


End file.
